Five Nights At Bloaty's
by Journal Sketch
Summary: During the day, it's a place of joy. But poor Dib isn't here during the day... Based off the game Five Nights at Freddy's, but with a changed story in my version. Rated T because of spookiness and stuff.
1. Those Poor, Foolish Hyoomans

**Yes I know I know I've said it before that I haven't been updating any of my other stories and I just keep posting new ones, but I've had this idea for a while now and I want to post it before anybody else gets a similar idea and posts it before I do. Seriously though, I'm kinda surprised nobody else has thought of this before.**

**ANYWAYS, this whole story is based off of the popular horror game ****_Five Nights At Freddy's_****, which was developed by Scott Cawthon, and not me, so obviously I don't own it, bla bla bla disclaimer stuff.**

**WARNING: If you haven't played FNAF, just know that it is VERY, and I repeat, VERY scary, so I'm planning on this fanfiction to be the same way.**

**Also, the Five Nights At Freddy's song was created by The Living Tombstone, which I put his song in here and just changed some of the words.**

**With all that said and done, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>We're waiting every night,<em>

_to finally roam and invite,_

_newcomers to play with us._

_For many years we've been all alone..._

"DIB!" roared the angry voice of the deadly Gazlene Membrane. Dib groaned as soon as he heard her calling. What did he do this time?

But at the moment, he was also busy reading some intriguing newspaper articles about Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Some serious stuff has been going on over there that haven't even been mentioned that much, and Dib knew that it had to mean something.

"Hold on, Gaz!" Dib was still scrolling through all of the newspapers, when he glanced at the clock and saw that he going to be late for Skool! He quickly grabbed the newspapers and headed downstairs. Gaz was at the bottom, waiting for him, holding a letter in her hand-his letter that he wrote to Mysterious Mysteries!

"What is this?" normally, Gaz could care less about Dib's crazy obsession with the supernatural, but this was different.

"What are you doing with that, Gaz?!" Dib looked shocked. "That's my letter to Mysterious Mysteries explaining all of the stuff that's been going on at Bloaty's-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gaz tore up the letter, and left the shreds on the floor.

"I've said it once, I'm saying it again," Gaz said in dark tone, "I will not let your stupid nerd obsession shut down my favorite resturaunt, or so help me-"

"But Gaz! Don't you even know everything that's happened there? The five children who were lured outside in the alleyway, and-"

"SHUT UP!" It was clear that Gaz did not want Dib to investigate, so either he would have to give up or lie about it and do it in secret.

"If I find out that you're poking around at Bloaty's, I'll make sure you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

Dib looked up at Gaz.

"Fine." he said all put-out. Gaz gave her older brother a long, hard stare.

"Okay." she said in a tone in which Dib could tell she wasn't convinced.

LATER ON...

As the two siblings were about to get on the bus, Dib decided to look through the newspapers some more.

**DISASTER STRIKES AT LOCAL FAMILY ****PIZZERIA:**

_On the date of December 10, 2002, a young girl was having her fifth birthday at the well-known restaurant, Bloaty's Pizza Hog, which had gained a huge reputation for being a fun, friendly, safe environment. But on that day, an incident occurred that questions that._

_The girl, named Jenny, walked up to one of the animatronics, and tried to fit her head inside its mouth, who quickly bit down hard in her head, taking off her frontal lobe._

_"I just don't know how this could have happened," states the mother, "Jenny would go up to the animatronics all the time and nothing bad would happen. I mean sure, they're creepy-looking, but you I never expected anything like this."_

_Luckily, after several surgeries, Jenny survived what is now known as 'The Bite of December 10.'_

Dib shook his head and put down the newspaper. That happened over a decade ago, but what really bugged him is the fact that originally the animals weren't animatronics, they were just people in costumes that got a really low pay. But the thing is, everybody acts like they had always been animatronics, and every time that Dib says otherwise, people just look at him like he's an idiot. But Dib knew better. Something strange was deffinately going on, and it wasn't anything fake like that stupid Chickenfoot. No, this, was something real. And he was going to find out what happened many years ago on that particular day in December.

Dib scanned a bit through some more newspapers, when he spotted something that grabbed his attention:

**HELP WANTED:**

_Searching for anyone no matter what the age to work for Bloaty's Pizza Hog willing to work as a night-time security guard. Alone. With a limited amount of power. Hours go from midnight to six o'clock a.m. Previous experience unnecessary._

Below the words showed a picture of the animatronic Bloaty the Pig, which made Dib cringe. Those animatronics look way more spooky than the people in costumes. Just imagining to work there alone at night...with those things staring at you. But none of that concerned Dib at the time. He saw this as an opportunity to investigate the place without anyone kicking him out, and Gaz probably wouldn't find out because she would hopefully be asleep at that time.

Dib looked over to the direction of his sister. She was too busy playing on her GameSlave to notice what he was doing. He carefully took a slow step away from Gaz, and then another, until finally he made a run for it. He was heading straight for Bloaty's to get the job.

_After all, _he thought to himself, _how hard could a stupid job like this be?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! Please give me your feedback on what you think so far, I'd really like to know!<strong>


	2. Application!

**More spookiness! Huzzah!**

**PLEASE READ: Before I go on, I would like to add that this fanfic may shatter your universe. You will all either hate me or love me for writing this. It's one of those stories that makes you think of everything in a totally different way. Personally, I feel like how this is going is somewhat like my other fanfic ****_Disney Factory, _except this time I am going to write the story better (or at least try to anyways).****  
><strong>

As Dib walked up to the building, a chill went up his spine. Something about this...wasn't right.

"And that's why I'm here." the child responded to his thoughts. He walked up and went through the grimy doors.

As usual, Bloaty's was very disgusting, either caused by kids always making a mess, or the employees have never bothered to clean the place (probably both). Pizza grease was all over the place; tables, walls, and the floor, giving off old yellow stains. Plenty of food was there as well, with rotting moldy pizza slices scattered here and there, and cockroaches swarming around the food. The building itself was in very bad quality. The walls and floors were torn, vandalized, and beaten up. Dib took a whiff through his nose to find the familiar smell of pizza and vomit. Everything had been the same ever since the place opened in 2001-that is-almost everything.

The restaurant that was once jam-packed with noisy people, now had just a few families who were silently eating pizza. The silence gave this feeling of uneasiness and maybe even dread. And the smell...there was another additional odor-one that smelled a lot like... Dib shook his head. And the more he looked at those stains, the less they looked like they came from pizza grease. Dib walked over to look at one of the orange stains. They had that really bad smell coming from the.

"Uh, can I help you sir?" asked a zit-faced employee that interrupted Dib's thoughts.

"Actually, I came here to apply for the night guard." As soon as he said those words, the teenager's face turned pale-even his zits got paler! He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he then closed it as if he was afraid that something bad would happen if he did. His eyes shifted left and right, then finally spoke:

"Um...okay. You're hired."

"Really? I have the job just like that? Don't I need to talk to the manager or something-" once again, the boy was interrupted by the employee.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll talk to the boss-you just come over here next week for your first night shift."

"Okay then!" Dib was excited to get going on his investigation so soon! "What time do I need to be here?"

"Well, the time required for the night guard goes from midnight to six a.m., so you should probably show up at eleven-trust me, you don't want to show up at the time that-" the man stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

_What happens at midnight? _Dib was so eager to find out!

"Okay! I'll be here at eleven next Tuesday!" Just before Dib got to the doors, he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him. He turned around and looked at the employee, who looked even more disgusting up close. His eyes shifted, seeming unsure what to say.

"Just be care, um..."

"Dib."

"Dib. Okay. Just...be...careful." This guy was kind of starting to creep Dib our. Not to mention the fact that his breath smelled like he hadn't brushed his teeth in years.

"Oooooooookaaaaaayyyy then." Dib turned around and walked away, waiting for his nightly investigation.

If only the big-headed boy knew what he was getting himself into.

_We're forced to be still and play_

_the same songs we've known since that day._


	3. REMEMBER US

**Hello fellow humans! I'm back! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me! Shout-out to whoever gets that reference!**

**BTW, just a warning, this chapter is very dark, so if you don't like, then don't read, okay?**

2:00 A.M. The Membrane household

Gaz tossed and turned, growling to herself in frustration. She usually slept very well at night, however, right then her body felt restless. She had to get up and go somewhere. Jumping quietly off of her bedside, she got dressed and walked out, not even grabbing her GameSlave. She didn't feel like playing on it at the moment (for the first time in years). Nothing felt right. She knew that there was something different about her favorite place in the world, and that's what bugged her. Different. She didn't like it. It was always the same, and Gaz simply refused to think otherwise. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it off her mind that there was something...off.

She walked for a while, not really paying attention to where she was going, until she looked up, and saw that oddly enough, she had walked straight to Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Gaz hesitated for a minute. She stared at the building that for some reason looked very ominous and for boding, almost like it was telling her to leave. But she just had to go in, to reassure herself that there was nothing weird going on and Dib was just being the over-analystic freak he always is. Slowly, the purple-haired girl pushed the strangely unlocked doors open, and walked in.

The place was so dark, that Gaz could barely see anything, only enough to make her way through all of the rooms. Suddenly, she smelled something really bad-and it wasn't the old pizza. She looked down and saw some kind of liquid that she couldn't really make out in the dark, but she didn't have to guess. Without showing any fear, she followed where all of the stains were lead to. The closer she got, the more she could smell it. Gaz plugged her nose and held her stomach to keep herself from vomiting.

Finally, she reached her destination in an office. The only things that was weird about it was that there were big metal doors which were wide open. On the floor, she saw a Bloaty the Pig costume, and fluid was pouring down from it. The smell of rotting flesh filled Gaz's nostrils, and she quickly plugged her nose again. Although she didn't seem like it on the outside, the child was downright terrified. And she certainly had a right to be. Gaz suddenly heard the phone in the office ring. She picked it up, and heard a message that was left.

_"Hey! Dib, right? Yeah, the one that signed up to be the next night guard!"_

"DIB?!" Gaz couldn't believe he was so stupid to want a job like this!

_"Uh, yeah, it's me, the one you talked to a few days ago-well, for me it was a few days ago, by the time you get this it will be a few weeks ago. Anyways, I'm here to just warn you about what you're signing up for. You've probably figured most of it out by now, but Dib, there's more. The animatronics-they-they're waiting for...orders from-"_

A loud screech could be heard in the message, ending it. Gaz turned around and saw the one and only Bloaty.

"H-h-h-hello little child!" came a voice from the robot. Following that, it pounced on her.

Gaz refused to scream, for it wasn't in her nature. But soon enough, she saw that it was her turn to be stuffed inside a suit. As the pig tried to squeeze her in, Gaz gritted her teeth and tried to hold back tears of pain. The pressure being put onto her body was all to much. Soon enough, her insides tore open inside the suit. She tried to scream, but the costume muffled her. All she could see were four animatronics glaring down at her. Blood poured out of the old suit, and her eyeballs and teeth popped out. Gaz was beginning to fade, and it was happening quickly. The last few seconds of her conscience remained, flashes came into Gaz's mind, giving her a full understanding of everything that was happening, and the only things she could think of was:

_REMEMBER US. REMEMBER US. REMEMBER US._

And thus, that was the last of our dear Gazlene Membrane.


	4. Getting Settled In

**I'm back! Hooray! Just wanted to apologize for that last chapter that was very short and horribly written. Gaz should have died in a more honorable way. Well, by that I just mean in a more well-written chapter.**

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ EVEN IF YOU REALLY DON'T GIVE A CRAP:_**

**Okay, this is a shout-out to all fans of IZ. Are you guys still upset that it's cancelled? Don't get me wrong, I most definitely am. But not to worry! Journal Sketch has a cure! I am prescribing all of you with: 1 dose of Gravity Falls! It's another show on Disney Channel (well, Disney XD now I guess) that I am really into! If you already like it, good for you! If you don't...I'm not gonna say anything there. If you don't know what the crap Gravity Falls is, or you know that it exists but have never really looked into it, you really need to check it out!**

**This show reminds me (and several other people for that matter) of IZ, and the two can be seen as very similar to each other quite often. Although the main difference is that Gravity Falls has some heart in it, but that's not to say that it doesn't have it's fair share of little dark goodies. And so many 90's references! Look, I'm not trying to advertise or anything, all I'm saying is that sometimes, GF is so much like IZ that some people have come to think that the creator, Alex Hirsch, is a fan of the show. I mean sure, it's probably just coincidence that Dipper is almost EXACTLY like Dib, almost everyone in the town is an oblivious idiot, and there is (no joke) a candy called _Blorch _that can be seen in some of the episodes. You can't help but wonder sometimes though...**

**Anyways, with all that said, let me continue with the story!**

11:00 p.m.

"I'm here!" called out Dib as he opened the door. The place was pretty dark, and he couldn't see anybody inside.

"Hello?" a tiny bit of fear began to run through the boy. He saw the performance stage where all of the animatronics stood. Moose of Doom, Miss Manatee, Sergeant Squid, and Bloaty. Funny thing, Dib could have sworn that there was a fifth animatronic. Wasn't it a squirrel or something? The new looks that the robots had made them look more...menacing, in a way. And they reeked-REALLY BAD. Dib then remembered another old newspaper about the restaurant:

**IS BLOATY'S REALLY A SAFE ENVIRONMENT?**

_Just last week, the well-known pizzeria has been getting complaints from customers, reporting bodily fluids coming from the eyes and mouths of the animatronics, as well as a rotting smell being omitted from them. One parent even described the robots as "reanimated corpses."_

_No health violations have been put on the place, but it's only a matter of time..._

Dib looked at his watch. It was 11:15, and there was still nobody there. He was starting to have second thoughts about working here at night. It just didn't feel right. Maybe he could go back home right now before he had to start his shift.

"Hey there!" Dib felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He sighed in relief to see that it was only one of the workers.

"Sorry for scaring you." he apologized. "You're Dib, right?"

"Uh...yeah." Dib answered.

"Come on, I'll show you to your office." Dib nervously followed the man to start his nightly job-and boy was he gonna regret ever coming to this place.

"The name's Gorney, by the way." said the man as they were walking through the restaurant. "You're lucky I volunteered to come over here and help you get settled in for your first night. The last guy went missing. Now, I know that it can be a little unsettling at first, but-"

"Missing?!" Dib asked with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Oh yeah. It's a shame too. Eric was a really nice dude, and my friend. Matter of fact, all of the night guards tend to go missing."

"WHAT?!"

"You see, there's kind of a...glitch in the animatronics. From midnight to six a.m., they're free to roam around so that their servos don't lock up...or something like that. And if they happen to spot somebody throughout that period of time, they don't see them as a person. Instead they'll think that they're a metal endoskeleton without a costume, and since they aren't allowed to do that, they'll try to forcefully stuff anyone into a suit full of crossbeams and wires. The only part of you that wouldn't be stuffed in there would be your eyeballs and teeth, which would pop out of the facial area of the suit." At this point, poor Dib was shaking all over from absolute terror.

"Could you please stop?" he asked Gorney. But the employee continued:

"It's actually in the policy when you sign up to work here that if any member that works here dies, they're just filed away as missing as soon as the carpets are bleached. Man, I wonder where Eric could be now." Dib was in shock, both from the fact that he was probably going to die, and from Gorney's complete stupidity. Sure, everyone around here is an idiot, but surely nobody could be that dumb! Finally, they arrived at a small office, with two manual doors on both sides.

"Now then, here's your chair, here's a fan, here are the doors, the lights, and the security cameras. Just make sure to watch the cameras and **only close the doors if necessary. **Okay then, see ya!" And with that, Gorney ran off, eager to get home quick. Still shaking and trembling, Dib sat himself in his chair. He checked his watch. It read 11:20. He still had forty minutes to prepare before the crazy robots would come to kill him. He took in a deep breath, in and out. He cracked his knuckles, and pulled out some paranormal tech that he happened to have with him.

"Let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gorney was running as fast as he could, hurrying to his car so that he could get out of the creepy place. He'd quit working at Bloaty's if he could, but right now he's still just an adult that still lives with his parents and can't pay for college.

"Hopefully that kid will be smart enough to survive for just one night and quit the very next day." he muttered to himself.

Once Gorney saw the doors, he opened them and bolted over to his car, only to be stopped by a small figure standing in front of it.

"Hello, Gorney." he said his name with particular hatred.

"Hey boss!" Gorney started sweating. "How's it goin?"

The figure stepped into the light of a lonely street lamp, showing that it was none other than Zim himself.

"How DARE you threaten to ruin the mission like all the others!" Zim cried out.

"Look, boss, I can explain, I-"

"You have proven that you are another unworthy slave for ZIM! Now then..." All of the animatronics came behind Gorney, and began to squeeze him into a suit.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Gorney screamed. The Irken looked over the employee with an uncaring look in his eyes.

"Don't you get it? You were already dead anyways."

_An imposter took our lives away,_

_now we're stuck here to decay!_


End file.
